SBU (Bearish Union)
The Bearish Union was the sucessor government of the Bearlandic Empire. It was ruled by Dark Fur III, the last emperor of the Bearlandic Empire. Dark Fur made his speech to the Imperial High Council about it's formation on the fifth anniversary of the defeat of the Floridian Confederacy, and made a point of this in his speech. The SBU was known, like Dark Fur, for being cruel and powerful. It also possesed extensive military, especially after the formation of SBB. Formation In January 2014 Dark Fur announced the formation of the SBU in a speech to the Imperial High Council. Here is a part of the speech. "My friends, I have gathered you here today for a reason. Bearland wants peace, work and strength. I, Dark Fur, will give these things with love if possible, and by force if neccessary. I must secure for these great Bearlandic people the land and soil to which they are entitled on this good earth, even if this can only be accomplished by the might of a victorious sword. The Great Bearlandic Question, the question of our might and our right, this can only be solved by means of force, when peace fails, and this is never without risk. All great world shaking events have been brought about by not the written mater, but the spoken word! Bearland is great, but to become even greater and achieve total mastery we must unite. The old empire governed by this so-called democracy was crumbling! Hence forth, the old empire shall become unto 21 provinces or sectors, of whom your general, with his banners of victory held high, and I, your emperor, with victorious word in paw, shall govern by and with the will of the people". Note: It is intresting that Dark Fur allowed himself to use that title in public. Dark Fur kept his word. The galactic sectors, which usually included about three or four star systems, were changed into states. A general from the Bearish Union became the local governor of his sector, and his most high subordinates controlled star systems and planets. Military BB Corps The BB Corps were an elite group of soldiers that usually assisted the SVB unit in battle. During the Vhalland War they served as both checkpoint guards and soldiers due to higher security demands. They also fought against the RMD and SCA miliary groups from Spectrum. All members of this unit were bears of Snowy or Gund descent, BB Corps soldiers were immorally injected with the Lethe300 vaccine to erase memories of those that they had killed. SVB Unit (Imperial Knights) The Imperial Knights were a special forces and operations unit formed by the emperor Dark Fur III and a successor unit to the Knights of the Empire. They were known for being immensely powerful in both strength and politics and were brutally cruel . Each of them posessed a certain skill in Magnetopull, as well as skills in weapons and battle. The Imperial Knights were formed in early 2013 by the emperor Dark Fur III as a successor unit to the Knights of the Empire. All the old members except for the hope were killed. The unit was created by Dark Fur as an elite group of soldiers to wreak havoc on his enemies. During the Second Staarland War the group saw action, especially the Lord of Suffering. Also in 2013 the Lord of Terror was dispatched in the Vhalland System to find the rogue Hope. They also enforced the acceptance of Dark Fur's new SBU when it was created. OSB (Office of Strategic Security- New Bearish: oфиc cтpaтeгичecкий бeзoпacнocть). The OSB were a group of soldiers that served the purpose of elite guards and internal troops. OSB guards were present during the early stages of the Soverkrete project, a top secret weapons project. OSB Formation The OSB was originally a branch of the RBV units assigned to guardwork and riot control, but overtime it grew more independent from the RBV and in late 2013 became a different unit. PVK (Panda Military Company). The PVK was a large division/unit composed only of panda soldiers, similar to the principles of Spectrum's RMD. The PVK was formed at about the same as the OSB and the RBV units. Unlike the OSB, however, it was not a branch of the RBV and was a different unit right from the start. The PVK unit fought in the Vhalland War and the Second Staarland War. Unlike most other units, instead of being transported by walkers like most other Bearish units, during the Vhalland and Second Staarland War, open trucks would sweep through, screech to a stop, the PVK soldiers would leap out and start attacking with a complete lack of order. This did prove to be effective in some cases. Former RBV The RBV unit, also known as the Reorganized Army, was formed by the Bearlandic Empire in response to the growing threat of the USF. As there were no more, none at all, Birds in the Bearish armies anymore, Dark Fur needed an army to counterattack. So he got bears of Snowy or Gund descent, and created the Reorganized Army. It was very small compared to the growing forces of the USF, but managed to hold it's ground. The Reorganized Army first saw action in the Ice War, where special units on skis were created to go easily through the snow on the ice planet. Conflict in Vhalland The Reorganized Army participated in the Vhalland War, which involved Spectrum making an agressive sweep through Vhalland, easily defeating the early stages of the OSB soldiers and even liberating the planet of Vhalland II, until their advance was halted at Vhallad IV by the new Reorganized Army. The Reorganized Army was disbanded in early 2014, with the formation of the SBU and the SBB, however some of the soldiers that were part of the Reorganized Army joined the BB Corps. BEAR (Bearland Elite Army Regulation). The BEAR unit was an elite special operations unit, similar to Spectrum's BIRD unit. The BEAR unit was formed by the emperor Dark Fur II as an elite unit. During the reign of the other emperors, the unit was effectively disbanded, as the other rulers did not want to leave any traces of Dark Fur's reign, but Dark Fur III's reign, he brought the unit back and they became an elite special operations unit. They had an intense rivalry with the Imperial Knights, but Dark Fur III favored both. SBB (Pig Security Unit). The SBB was formed a few weeks after the formation of the SBU itself, as common soldiers. The pigs themselves came from the Ilgyr and Fornol systems, systems that were conquered by the Union, and the Bearish government thought that they could be suitable replacements. The SBB served as common soldiers and were usually commanded by members of the BB Corps. SBB Uniform The SBB wore helmets similar to the original UA (Underwater Assault) helmets, but were modified slightly to fit the pigs. Please note that Rovio made the 'Bad Piggies', not the creator of this wiki. Government Executive/Legislative Branch The government of the SBU was different to the government of the old empire. During the old empire and the earlier parts of the new empire, the emperor made the laws and the Imperial High Council aided him in his decisions and it was possible to overrule the emperor. However during the time of the new empire Dark Fur slowly tipped the scales of power in his favor and kept the Council around only as a figurehed to agree with his views, and council members who did not were sacked. After he made his speech about the formation of the SBU to the council, they lost even more power and one month after the formation of the SBU, Dark Fur completely disbanded the council and replaced it with the SSB (Council for Union Security or совет союз безопасность). This council was composed of high ranking officials from the army, and had even less power than the old Imperial High Council. Each general represented their own sector, and some brought their highest ranking subordinates that controlled star systems or planets. OSB guards or SBB guards were usually present at council meetings. Judicial Branch The SBU had a system of special courts that were known as the Judicial Branch. The courts were seperated into levels based on their location. The lowest level court was the District Courts (Planet), then the Municipal Courts (Star System), then the Regional Courts (Sector), then the National Courts (Four Sectors), then the International Courts (Sixteen Sectors), then the Galactic Courts (All of the Union). These courts decided cases based om importance, for example, if a minor trade dispute needed to be decided, it would go to the Municipal Courts or the Reigonal Courts. Galactic Courts The Galactic Courts were the highest level courts availible to the Union and were presided over by Dark Fur himself. They decided very major trade disputes and war crimes of enemies, such as the Floridian Confederacy. Some members of the old High Council were transferred to the Galactic Court as Judges that assisted the emperor in his decision. In this level of court, the judge and the assistant judges were the ones who decided the verdict. There were nine judges total in the Galactic Courts. with the ruler of the Union as lead judge. International Courts The International Courts were the second highest level of courts availible to the Union and there was one International Court for each sixteen sectors. The International Courts decided major trade disputes and judged major criminals who had commited crimes and traveled through more than one galactic sector. As with the galactic courts, the officials in charge of the courts disliked the jury system, so in the International Courts' cases were decided by a table of seven judges, with one of them as a lead judge. National Courts The National Courts were the third level of courts availible to the Union and there was one National Court for each four sectors of the Union. The National Courts also settled trade disputes and judged criminals who had comitted crimes and traveled through more than one galactic sector. Like all of the other courts, the judge was the one who decided the cases, and in the National Courts, there were five judges, with one of them as the lead judge. Reigonal Courts The Regional Courts were the fourth level of courts availible to the Union and there was one Regional Court for each galactic sector. The judge of each Reigonal Courts was not in fact a real judge, but the military governor general of that sector, and he like normal judges decided the verdict. The Reigonal Courts decided minor trade disputes that stayed in that sector and also judged criminals who had traveled and commited crimes on more than one planet in that sector. Reigonal Courts had a table of three judges, with one of the as a lead judge. Municipal Courts The Municipal Courts were the fifth and second lowest level of courts availible to the Union and there was one Municipal Court for each star system. The Municipal Courts judged major criminals that traveled and committed crimes on planets in that Star System, and they also settled other forms of important lawbreaking. Each Municipal Court had only one judge. District Courts The District Courts were the sixth and lowest level of courts availible to the Union and there was one District Court for each star system. As a result, there were many District Courts across the Union. The District Courts judged ordinary criminals that stayed on that planet and other forms of lawbreaking. They were the lowest form of court and each District Court had only one judge, like the Municipal Courts. The Far Rim Land Rush Space Programs During the Far Rim Land Rush, an event which both the USF and the SBU sent space and military programs to scout out and conquer the remote planets of the Far Rim, the SBU had two main space programs: the Galactica rocket and the Nova Lander craft (named in honor of Dark Fur's old imperial title). Galactica rocket The Galactica rocket was the first SBU manned rocket into the Far Rim. There were ten Galactica rockets altogether. The first rocket, Galactica 1, landed on Ferdon II in 2014, a planet in the Ferdon system and very close to the GDE base on Ferdon Kos. The initial rocket would be launched from a planet, then it would send out's it's nose capsule while in space, then the nose capsule would plummet towards the planet, then in the atmosphere it would launch the rover itself, which would hopefully land successfully on the planet and begin, while keeping the cosmonauts inside safe. Most of the Galactica programs were successes, except for Galactica 4, Galactica 6, and Galactica 8. The rover itself could fit a maximum of two SBB soldiers, which acted as cosmonauts during the Galactica and Nova Lander programs. Galactica 1 The Galactica 1 rover was the first Galactica rover. it landed on Ferdon II in 2014, a planet in the Ferdon system. Galactica 2 The Galactica 2 rover was the second Galactica rover. It landed on Ferdon V in 2014, a planet in the Ferdon System. Galactica 3 The Galactica 3 rover was the third Galactica rover. It landed on Moskorolev IV in 2014, a planet in the Moskorolev system. Galactica 4 The Galactica 4 rover was the fourth Galactica rover and the first one to to crash, due to to rocket failures. It was supposed to land on Moskorolev IX. Galactica 5 The Galactica 5 rover was the fifth Galactica rover. It landed on Imbrium III in 2014, a planet in the Imbrium system. Galactica 6 -10 Galactica 6 - 10 have not been launched, though Galactica 6 is supposed to launch on Imbrium VII in 2014. The Nova Lander The Nova Lander was Space Military Programs Territories The SBU included a number of states, or republics, as it's territories. Each Territory was usually goverened by a member of the PVS council. *BFR (Великий Федеративная Республика), the central and largest state which included the sectors 9, 4, 8, 21, and 13. As the central state, it was governed by Dark Fur and it's capital was Bearland. *MFR ( Мано Федеративная Республика), later known as VFR after the Bird Rebellion, was the second state which included the sectors 41, 42, 43, and 44. It was governed collectively by the Imperial Knights. It's capital was Mano II, later Vhalland, and after Valentine's Day 2014 it lost sector 41. * SFR ( Cтaaрлaнд Федеративная Республикa), the third state which included the sectors 36, 37, 38, and 39. It was goverened by Snezhnyy Med'ved of PVS.д Category:Nations Category:Groups